


Mine

by lyrical_sky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_sky/pseuds/lyrical_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12432.html?thread=62139024#t62139024">this</a> prompt at the sherlockbbc-fic meme:<br/>"Hey Sherlock, you don't suppose John would - "<br/>"I will end your life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Lestrade is staring again. It's getting ridiculous. So _obvious_ , yet no one but Sherlock seems to be aware of the DI's crush on the doctor, not even John, thank god.

John is good. Kind. _Nice_. Lestrade wants to ask John out on a date, and if he does, John would probably go, and he'd probably give Lestrade an actual chance. Because John is nice and he genuinely likes the DI - not in a sexual or romantic way, Sherlock knows, but it _is_ possible that could change.

If John and Lestrade started spending time together, just the two of them, what would happen? Would they bond over the things they had in common? Would that be enough to make John's feelings turn from platonic regard to something else?

The very thought sends a shiver of panic through Sherlock. He's going to have to nip this in the bud.

"You're staring," Sherlock says.

Lestrade blushes.

Sherlock waits to see if Lestrade is going to say anything, but the DI remains silent.

Several seconds pass.

Perhaps Lestrade just intends to admire John from afar, Sherlock considers. That would be...bothersome but acceptable, he decides.

Sherlock begins to relax. Yes, he concludes, it's just a little crush - Lestrade likes John but he doesn't plan to do anything about it.

But then Lestrade clears his throat suddenly and says, "Hey Sherlock, you don't suppose John would-"

 _Wrong_.

"He's _mine_ , Lestrade. Do you understand?" he says quietly. "You are welcome to be his friend but if you try to take it further than that I will end your life."

Oh, Sherlock thinks in the silence that follows, that might not have been the best choice of words. Issuing death threats to the DI is probably what John would call 'a bit not good'. He gives Lestrade an awkward smile. "I...erm...I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just...John is... _mine_ , as I said. You can't have him, not in that way."

Lestrade stares at him, his mouth tight, then shrugs. "Right. I figured," he finally says. "So, you're together then?"

Sherlock looks past Lestrade, his gaze locked on John, who's just finished his examination of the body and is now looking back at him.

John smiles at Sherlock. His eyes are soft. John _only_ smiles like that at Sherlock.

"Yes," Sherlock answers, because it's true.


End file.
